


Clandestine

by Notatracer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Ineffable Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notatracer/pseuds/Notatracer
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley express their feelings through looks, touch and sharing sinful pleasures while afraid to speak their love for fear of being caught.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Clandestine

White wings trembled as deft fingers traced along soft feathers. Aziraphale groaned at the sensations tingling throughout his entire body. Crowley watched, unable to tear his eyes away from the angel on his knees before him.

Aziraphale's wrists were bound with his tartan bowtie, his hands pressed together as if in prayer, his fingertips stroking along Crowley's achingly hard cock. Aziraphale's sweet, angelic mouth was alternating between licking and gently sucking. Small hums of appreciation reverberated through the length.

The perversity of it all, dangerously close to blasphemy, threatened to tip Crowley over the edge. 

Aziraphale's wings fluttered as he took the demon all of the way in with a single motion. Face flushed, he locked eyes with Crowley. The feeling of abject lust, combined with pure affection, absolutely radiating from Aziraphale caused a rush of heat to shoot up Crowley's spine. He came hard down his secretly beloved's throat.

Crowley gently cupped Aziraphale's face as he obscenely swallowed around him. The angel's eyes never breaking their gaze, silently proclaiming _I love you I love you I love you._

For Satan's sake, do not cry.

He dropped to his knees in front of Aziraphale, kissing his cum-slicked lips. Aziraphale's arousal had soaked through the material of his trousers, the obvious erection begging to be released. 

As Crowley tugged on the zip, Aziraphale whispered, "You don't have to."

"Oh, angel, I'm not. You are."

Crowley rubbed the rigid flesh once, lightly with the backs of his fingers, delighting in the way it twitched to life. He then moved to kneel behind Aziraphale.

With his mouth against Aziraphale's ear, Crowley breathed, "Touch yourself."

Aziraphale, wrists still tied, closed his hands around himself as best he could manage. Crowley trailed kisses along his wings as far as he could reach. Over and over, lavishing attention to each wing in turn. Aziraphale let a long, low moan escape his sticky, sinful lips - his awkward strokes becoming more urgent with each kiss, each caress of demonic lips and tongue. His hips jerked as he spilled across his hands, trying not to splatter his clothing. Crowley caught him as he swayed, manoeuvring them both onto the floor.

His angel was beautiful in this post-orgasmic state, emitting a soft glow, wings stretched out below him. Aziraphale giggled. Crowley smiled, untying him before stifling the giggle-fit with a deep kiss. 

They looked into each other's eyes, communicating so much that they dared not speak. Crowley ran his fingers through Aziraphale's hair, down his face. Aziraphale leaned into the touch, his eyes slipping closed, a sadness creeping into his otherwise serene expression.

Crowley nestled his head against Aziraphale's chest, holding him close. It was too risky to miracle themselves clean, so they remained debauched on the cold, hard floor. Neither wanting to let go of the other, even for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Come [tumblr](https://famousmortimer.tumblr.com/) with me.


End file.
